Host Club: VOCALOID: Data error
by mariakaicho
Summary: Master was so kind to let us go to school!" Miku didn't know that this particular school was...out of the ordinary...Host Club, meet the VOCALOIDS! They're not really human but they'll show you what FUN is! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it! Master was so kind to let us go to school!" Miku exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air and twirling around, a smile adorning her face.

"Especially this school! I heard it was very prestigious!" Len added, smiling as he held onto Rin's hand. Rin was smiling also, her face bright while devilish thoughts ran across her mind.

"W-Well I don't think it's a good idea…"Kaito muttered, Meiko, who was standing in front of him, held up a cup of Haagen Daaz, "But then, learning is needed for us to go far in this world!"

"Baka! We're already famous singers!" Meiko snapped, but tossed the ice cream to Kaito carelessly. " I can't even drink my precious sake here…" Meiko mumbled, a small scowl on her face.

"But we'll have fun! And we can dance and sing for anyone!" Gakupo added, spinning around to add an effect.

"We learn in school. Not just sing and dance. You'd have to join a club or group, or be assigned a class that has that specific thing in it," Luka said, sweat-dropping at the confused Gakupo.

"But who cares!? We can sing and dance and Master allowed us to go to 'school'! He didn't say we have to learn, he just said we had to attend it!" Rin chimed, twirling with Miku now. They were standing in front of the school, and seemed to be late for class. They didn't care though, they just stood there chatting. They didn't even mind the size or look of the school.

"What should we sing when we enter? It should be happy, like _'Love and Joy'_! Or maybe something like _'Last Night, Good Night'_!?" Miku chirped, suggesting ideas for the song. They all started getting into it, and started to bicker on which song to sing when they were interrupted by a wind of rose petals blasting them in the face and dramatic music playing in the background.

"My, my, my. What have we here? Little lambs lost? Maybe we should help them?" a blonde said, holding a rose up to his nose. He sniffed it delicately, before placing it over his heart. "Oh, no! I am mistaken! Beautiful ladies stand before me!" The blonde, let us dub him drama king, cried out.

Drama King went up to Gakupo, who was glaring daggers at him. However, Drama King seemed too dense to notice that, and held Gakupo's hand.

"My fair maiden, what is it that you are doing here at this school?" Drama King dramatically asked, flicking some of his hair from his eyes. Gakupo's irk mark grew bigger, and the whole group was busy laughing their asses off.

"M-Mister?...That….that person you're….talking to is…a BOY," Miku laughed, doubling over and laughing more as Gakupo brought out his sheathed katana and started pending his frustrations out on Kaito, well, trying to…Kaito merely dodged from all the beatings that Meiko gave him.

"Then why don't you tell me **your **name fair maiden?" Drama King immediately switched to Miku, who looked at Len, who looked like he was going to kill him for being too close to Rin and Miku.

"A-ano…..I'm Hatsu-," Miku was interrupted by Meiko, who slapped Drama King's hand away.

"Sorry," Meiko spat, glaring at Drama King fiercely, "But I'd like it if you don't touch my friends."

"Mommy! She's being scary!" Drama King ran over to a boy with dark hair wearing glasses. He had an irk mark on his head, and Drama King was cowering behind him.

"…..Mommy?" Len and Rin asked in sync, wondering why the blonde baka referred to the megane man as 'mommy'.

"Please excuse my _friend's_ idiocy. I am Otoori Kyoya, and the blonde behind me if Suoh Tamaki. Chairman has requested that we guide you to your classes," Kyoya explained, pushing the blonde off of him.

"Do you know all our names then?" Miku asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"Indeed. The chairman can't wait to hear you perform," Kyoya nodded to Miku, and Miku looked at him confusedly.

"We're performing? I didn't know that…" Miku trailed off, wondering why they weren't informed of this.

"Kaito…" Meiko and Luka ground out, annoyed auras surrounding them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kaito was bowing on the ground beneath Meiko, blubbering about forgetting to tell them that Master said they were performing.

"We need to come up with a song!" Miku exclaimed, pumping her fist up into the air. The twins followed after, and they began discussing amongst themselves as they were being led away to the theatre in the school.

* * *

Students whispered excitedly to one another as they took their seats in the theatre room. Twins were pulling in a feminine-looking brunette, who was muttering something along the lines of, _'Damn rich bastards…'_

"C'mon Haruhi! It's a time where we don't have to sit in class! And these people are supposed to be famous!" One of the auburn-haired twins exclaimed, sitting Haruhi in the front row.

"I don't care about performers! All I care is that I get an education!" Haruhi, the brunette, mumbled under her breath.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! There you both are!" The king of their club, Tamaki, waltzed in through the entrance for backstage.

"**Why were you backstage milord?"** The twins asked simultaneously.

"Kyoya and I were escorting the guests to the theatre here. There was this one girl! She was scary!" Tamaki immediately became dramatic once more.

"What did they look like Tama-chan?" Hunny, the short, blonde loli-shota asked, bouncing into his seat from his perch on Mori's shoulder.

"Well, they were-," Tamaki was interrupted as the curtains to the stage swung open, and everyone instantly quieted.

"_KONNICHIWA, MINNA!!!"_ Kaito's voice carried over the crowd, and everyone stared in amazement at him. _"Our first performer will be Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin and Len, singing _'LOVE & JOY'_!" _Kaito exclaimed, a bright smile printed on his face. The lights flickered off, and standing in the place of Kaito were the twins and Miku. The music started playing, and they began dancing as they sang.

"_LOVE & JOY kaete yuku  
ashita wo kaeteku  
kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni  
LOVE & JOY mayowazu ni  
oikaketai no wa  
dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara_

_neratteta shitto wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni  
nanka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yurasu tameiki_

_nanatsu Koropi hattsu de oki itakute mo waraeba mirai ga kawaru?_

_LOVE & JOY kaete yuku  
Anata mo kaeteku  
kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni  
LOVE & JOY yume iro ni  
Anata ga irozuku  
hitotsu shika nai sono egao de_

_suki na uta utatte suki na hito no shashin wo mite  
chotto yaruki ni natte iru SIMPLE na kanji mo ii n ja nai?_

_owari dake ga yokereba OK?  
sore dake ja Kookai saki ni tachisou_

_LOVE & JOY bukiyou de  
Kakko warukute mo  
Dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara  
LOVE & JOY kawaranai  
Tokimeki sagashite  
Anata ga tsukuru ashita kanjite_

_"Kimi ga ii" Erabitakute erabarenai koto bakari de  
kizutsuku tabi kezutte kita PRIDE no yukue wo ou no wa yamete_

_LOVE & JOY kaete yuku  
Anata mo kaete yuku  
SCORE niji wo kakeru kisetsu ni  
LOVE & JOY nana iro ni  
ashita ga irozuku  
mune ni daita sono egao de_

_LOVE & JOY kawaranai  
tokimeki sagashite  
Anata ga tsukuru ashita kanjite  
LOVE & JOY yume iro ni  
Anata mo irozuku  
hitotsu shika nai sono egao de_

_LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE  
LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE!"_

The three finished off by spinning once and raising their right hand in the air. The lights flickered off again, and standing in their place was a dude dressed as a samurai with purple hair in a ponytail.

"_KONNICHIWA! I'm Kamui Gakupo, and I'll be singing _'Dancing Samurai'_!"_ Gakupo exclaimed, and Len and Kaito appeared on both sides of him.

"_Samurai! (Hara gire kisama!)_

_  
Dancing in the night kono furoa de  
Rizumu ni nore nu yakko kirisute gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
Sen wo makiokose biba samurai (Hiya!)_

_  
Ue de shihau suru yatsu ga i ta  
Shita de ugoi teru yatsu ga iru  
Ore wa dochira ni somarazu ni  
Tada mai wo tsuduke teru  
Kono semai Nippon ni otoko toshite umare ta nara  
Tenka wo toreru made toman na  
Donna kabe mo koeteyuke_

_Dacning in the night donna Mix mo  
RIZUMU ni norenu nara HARAKIRI gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
Arashi wo makiokose  
Dancing Samurai! (Kakatte koi ya!)_

_Machi de sure chigau onna no katachi  
Mijuku na ore ni wa mada hayaku  
Dakedo mo koe we kaketemiru  
Kekkyoku mushi wo sareru_

_Ah, nara bushi to shite teppen he nobotteyaru  
Tachihadakaru mono wa isshun de  
Ittou ryoudan shiteyaru_

_Dancing at the place donna basho demo  
RIZUMU wo umidaserya happy na life  
Dancing with your pace donna toki demo_

_Zenryoku de ikanakya dame samurai (Hiya!)_

_Dancing in your life saigo no toki mo  
Ongaku ga aru nara shiawase da na  
Dancing all your life sono koro ni wa  
Dareshimo ga mitomeru_

_Dancing all the night kono floor de  
RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
Ikusa wo makiokose hira samurai!  
Itsu no hi ka shin no samurai_

_SAMURAI! (Harakire kisama!)"_

Everyone was laughing during the skit/dance routine for this, and the curtains closed momentarily. Meiko and Luka were on stage, and their headphones had butterfly wings on them. Everyone's eyes were glued onto them, for they were so close, that they looked like they were about to share a kiss.

"_Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru  
itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou  
watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa_

_karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto  
yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino_

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite  
itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete  
"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru  
ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo_

_mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini_

_kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute  
magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...  
dareyorimo taisetsuna anata_

_yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai_

_hikiyosete Magnet no youni  
tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau  
fureteite modorenakute ii  
sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata"_

Everyone's applause was rather loud, and the whole VOCALOIDS appeared onstage together. They bowed, and started to wave at the crowd vigorously. The curtains finally closed, and yet the applause still rang loud.

"Did you see how many people were out there!? It's almost as big as our last concert!" Rin exclaimed, her face bright and happy. Miku shared her enthusiasm, and was currently jumping up and down with Rin, Len, Kaito, and Gakupo.

"Well, it wasn't our best, but we didn't have time to prepare for it," Luka admitted sheepishly.

"Bah! Who cares!?" Meiko said, and whipped out a sake bottle, which appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you think Road Roller will fit in through the gates?" Rin asked, and Kaito was about to protest when an annoying yet familiar voice interrupted.

"You all were wonderful! I would like to introduce you to my beautiful Host Club!"

* * *

~•owari•~

* * *

**AN: I think this was my longest due to the song lyrics…I hope you all liked it! And I **_**really**_** want reviews.I've been interested in the VOCALOIDS so far, and I'd like to see if you think this crossover is cool! I'd like to know if I should change a few stuff you know…So see ya' later!!!**


	2. Filler Chapter

Miku looked at the Host Club curiously.

"What do you do in the Host Club?" Miku asked, tilting her head to the side. Meiko's eyes bulged, and she clapped her hands over Miku's ears, and Kaito and Luka covered the blonde twins' ears.

"You will not tell her you are sex slaves or any of the like! Miku-chan is too innocent!" Meiko looked like a furious red demon from hell.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Tamaki waved his arms around in the air, and the red-headed twins snickered evilly behind him. "WE ARE NOT- THOSE!!! We are…" Tamaki rambled off on being handsome men with too much time on their hands entertaining ladies who also have too much time on their hands.

"Still sound like sex slaves to me," Meiko mumbled, her eyes still looking evil. Miku shrugged off Meiko's hands, and looked at the club sweetly.

"You're a Host Club right!? Does that mean you host parties and stuff!?" Miku's eyes held such innocent curiosity.

"Uhm…Y-Yeah," Tamaki stuttered, wincing from the glare Meiko sent him. Haruhi looked at the singers curiously, and saw the purple-haired one staring at him curiously.

"You're a girl right?" Gakupo's blunt statement made Tamaki face-fault.

"N-NO! Haruhi is a manly man! He is very strong and loves sports and-," The twins quieted Tamaki by gagging him with a cloth.

"Hmm…Haruhi, your debt is raised by a thousand. It seems your secret is getting harder to keep," Kyouya told the girl host, and Haruhi had anime tears falling down her eyes.

"Why me? Damn rich bastards," Haruhi mumbled, and started to walk away.

"Your group is called 'VOCALOIDS' right?" At seeing the nod of Meiko, his glasses gained an evil glint. "I have a proposition for you all."

* * *

Miku stared at the posh music room. She wondered why none of their old schools had stuff like these.

"Meiko-nee, why is the floor moving?" Rin was right, the floor was moving. A high pitch laugh rang out, and out from the floor came this platform.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! IT'S THE VOCALOIDS!!! I GOT ALL YOUR SONG DISCS AND OMG RIN AND LEN ARE SO CUTE! I LOVE LUKA-SAMA'S HAIR! GAKUPO-SAMA IS SO CUTE! KAITO-SAMA IS HAWT! MEIKO IS SEXY! I GOT YOUR COSPLAY! MIKU-SAMA IS ADORABLE!" The group covered their ears, already used to fans rambling to them and screaming to them. They tried their hardest to ignore her, but seeming as they had nowhere else to run to, they stayed put.

"This is Renge-chan. She is the…Host Club's self-proclaimed manager," One of the twins draped their arm around Miku, " And she's an otaku."

Renge stopped her rant and her hair turned into snakes. She chased the twin around until she finally gave her farewell.

"That was…uncalled for," Luka mumbled, looking around her. Gakupo was staring starry-eyed at the place where the platform disappeared to.

"I want one! I really, really want one!" Gakupo exclaimed, acting like a child. Luka sweat-dropped when Miku joined in the begging.

"Megane-san, what did you want?" Rin asked, bored as hell. Kyouya twitched slightly, but smiled none-the-less.

"If you would all sit down," Kyouya motioned towards the couches set up at one end of the room. He let the guests make themselves comfortable before speaking up. "I'd like for the boys to be a part of the Host Club and for you all the perform for us daily."

"WHAT!? I'm surprised Kyo-chan asked them instead of Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed from his place on Mori's shoulder.

"**So are we**," The Hitachiin twins said, blinking their eyes owlishly at Kyouya.

"If you get us what we want the most, then you got it!" Meiko cheered, her eyes sparkling.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, and they all snapped their heads towards him.

"Leeks."

"Tuna."

"Eggplants."

"Bananas."

"Orange Juice."

"Ice Cream."

"Sake."

The Hosts stared at the VOCALOIDS, sweat-dropping at their choice of food.

"It can all be arranged," Kyouya fixed his glasses, the light glinting off them.

"Yay! That means we can stay!" Miku cheered, and the Hosts stared at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi asked as she refilled the tea-cups.

"Master said that if we liked a school or we're not kicked out," Here Rin and Len shouted that it was the other schools' fault for not letting them ride their Road Roller, "we could stay! I can't wait to call Mikuo, Teto, Gumi, Ted, Neru, Ned, and the others!"

Tamaki gulped. "O-Others?" He imagined some others that looked like Meiko. Miku nodded excitedly.

I can't wait to introduce you all!"

* * *

**AN: There, Merry Chirstmas! I HOPE you all LOVE it no matter how SHORT it is. This is specially dedicated to Kittykata who is my awesome friend and who deserves this chapter. I HOPE YOU DON' MIND HOW SHORT THIS IS!!! **


End file.
